emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7391 (6th January 2016)
Plot Vanessa nervously waits for the postman to deliver the DNA results. Cain is still frosty with Moira and the hoover gets clogged just as Noah reveals his mouse is missing. Ashley tells Laurel he has asked Gabby to come to them after school so they can tell she and Arthur about his dementia. Moira and Pete worry the mouse got sucked into the hoover and Pete accidentally covers Moira in the hoover dust. Moira freaks thinking there is a dead mouse in her hair but gets her own back by covering Pete in dust too. Cain waits for a text from Debbie. Aaron assures Cain he is okay and reveals he has called his councilor. Megan gives Leyla a box of receipts explaining the tax return is due at the end on the month. Sandy is still struggling to take in the news of Ashley's dementia. Vanessa arrives at Keepers Cottage in preparation of moving in and Victoria reassures her she is okay with it. Tess turns up in the café to see Paddy. Sandy worries for Gabby and Arthur but he takes a turn when he goes to stand up. Sandy assures everyone he is fine. Tess questions if Paddy wants to end their affair, he admits he did but he knew when he saw her he wouldn't be able to. At Keepers Cottage Vanessa admits she was going to say no to moving in but she has changed her mind. Sandy reassures everyone he only has heartburn. Vanessa realises she's being silly as Adam loves Johnny, and she already has DNA confirmation he's the dad. Doug takes Sandy to Hotten General but Sandy insists he's fine. As Doug goes to the toilet Sandy sees his change to leave. Nikhil offers to help Leyla do the tax return but she wants to do it by herself. On Chas' persuasion, Cain offers Dan his job back. Cain receives a text from Debbie. Sandy reveals to Doug he asked Ashley to help him die if he was no longer himself, but Ashley refused although he recently changed his mind. Doug suggests they both need to talk to their children. Ashley worries when he cannot get through to Doug and Gabby wonders why she was summoned to Brook Cottage after school. Pete shows Moira the hamster he bought, as there were no mice left. When Noah arrives home from school Moira tries to explain what happened but Noah reveals the mouse was never missing, just hiding. Sandy tells Ashley he understands why he changed his mind about helping him to die. Vanessa opens the DNA results letter, which reveal Adam isn't Johnny's father, Kirin is. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Living room and kitchen *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Exterior and Living room *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute - Exterior *Hotten General Hospital - A&E Waiting room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,910,000 (25th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes